


By A New Name

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorable Josh, Fluffiness, Found Family, God is a happy grandpa, He answered Josh's prayer, He's got a new home, Josh has something very important to as Raphael, Little Josh is thriving, Michael is a good uncle, Papa Raphael, Raphael doesn't usually answer prayers, and everything, and fluff, but he does listen to them, but he's scared to, where he's given all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Little Josh has been with Raphael for a couple of months now, and has something very important to ask him, but he's unsure, he doesn't want to make him mad, not like he made daddy and Brad mad, Oren says he won't be, so he builds up his courage as best as he can to ask his question.
Relationships: Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Raphael & OC (Supernatural)
Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	By A New Name

“Ori, do you think it would make Rapha mad?”

Oren looks up from the chart he was writing in, looking up to the little one sitting on the edge of his desk next to him, little bare feet resting on his thigh. “Mad about what, did you do something bad?”

“No, I didn’t do nothing bad, Ori.” Little Josh shakes his head, curling his toes, and looks down to his lap. “It’s just, it made daddy mad when I called him that and then Brad started to get mad when I called him that too, is it a bad word?”

He sets his pen down, giving the small boy his complete attention. “Is what a bad word?”

The little one curls his fingers in the hem of his small tunic and looks down to his lap for a moment. “Daddy.”

“Is daddy a bad word?”

Josh nods, looking back up to his closest friend, other then Rapha, obviously. Oren sighs sadly, and shakes his head softly, rubbing the small foot on his thigh with his left hand. “No, it’s not a bad word.”

“Then why did it make daddy and Brad so mad at me?”

The Captain sighs again. “Little one, your daddy and Brad, they weren’t good people, Brad was at first, but when he started to raise his fist to you, he wasn’t anymore.” He tugs at his toes gently. “Is that what you want to call Raph?”

His little friends nods lightly. “Do you think it would make Rapha mad, too?”

“Do _I_ think so?” Josh nods mutely. “Well, in my opinion, I think he’d be delighted that you trust and love him enough to consider him your daddy, but that’s something you’d just have to ask him yourself.”

The little boy nods silently, looking down at his lap again. “I’m scared to, I’m scared it’ll make him mad, and we won’t be friends anymore.”

“Well,” Oren speaks softly, as though sharing a secret, and Josh leans in closer. “I just so happen to know that he considers you to be more then just a friend.” He rubs the little boy’s calf softly. “I think you should ask him, and if you’re scared, would it make you feel better if I came with you?”

Josh looks up at him and nods. “I want you to come with me, just in case he gets mad at me and tries to hit me, so you can stop’im.”

“Oh, little one, he’d never raise a hand to you.” He stands from his chair, lifting the small boy off his desk, and down onto his little feet, holding his hand out to him. “Let’s go ask.” Little fingers curl around his, and he gives them a gentle comforting squeeze, turning them in the direction of their Archangel.

Seated at his desk, working on something, it looks like his journal, he doesn’t see them coming his way, he doesn’t see them standing at his side, not until he feels the small hands on his thigh, the small body of a little child leaning against him, and he looks down, smiling at the little boy he’d brought up with him some months ago. “What can I do for you, little one?”

Josh curls his fingers into his thighs. “Rapha, would it make you mad?”

“Would what make me mad, little one,” the Healer raises an eyebrow. “Did you do something bad?”

“No,” Josh shakes his head. “I didn’t do nothin’ bad.” He looks down at his hands for a moment and he gives him the time he needs to get his thoughts together and build up the courage he needs to ask what he wants to ask, and then his bright green eyes return to his. “Would it make you mad if I called you daddy, like it made daddy and Brad mad, would it make you mad at me, too?” He gets no time to reply, he opens his mouth to answer, but the boy continues on with his train of thought. “Cause….’Cause I don’t want to stop being friends, I don’t want you to be mad, Ori says it’s not a bad word, but daddy and Brad would get mad at me, and I don’t want to make you mad at me, too.”

Surprise fills his tone, and Oren smiles behind the small child, his hands resting in his pockets as he slouches forward. “You want me to be your daddy?” Josh nods, shying back minutely, just in case, Oren steps closer, to offer him physical comfort, and the boy’s shoulders press against his knees. Raphael smiles down at him, turning slightly in his chair, and holds his hands out. Josh steps closer, feeling the Archangel’s long fingers curl around his ribs gently, and lifts him up to sit on his lap, he leans against his chest, and looks down when arms curl around him. “I would be honored to be your daddy, little one, I’ve considered you mine for a long while, but never said anything, in fear that it would frighten you away.”

The small six-year-old looks up at him. “Mean it? You mean it, Rapha?”

He nods lightly. “I do. I’m honored and delighted that you trust me enough to think of me as your daddy. I don’t mind if you call me that, not at all, I’m the far from being mad at you.”

His small child smiles up at him, curling his arms around him as best as he can, pressing his head to his chest. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, my little one.” Josh smiles as a large hand curls around the side of his head, fingers scratching softly, and the arm still wrapped around him squeezes him closer for just a moment. “I love you, very much.”

Oren squats in front of him, smiling lightly, shaking his leg lightly. “I told you he wouldn’t be mad; he loves you too much.”

Josh bites his lip for a moment. “But, daddy and Brad loved me too, they told me so, and they still got mad, are you sure it’s not a bad word?”

“Little one,” Raphael lifts his head with a finger under his chin, their eyes meeting, bright green eyes shone with happiness, but still a hint of cautiousness, and his anger filled his heart at the two beings whom had made him think such a title was a bad word to be used, it was a honor for it to be entitled with. “It most certainly is _not_ a bad word, your previous father and Brad, they didn’t know what love was, Brad did, at first, but as soon as he raised his hand to you, he lost sight of what love was.” He pokes the boy on the nose lightly and the child smiles. “I love you with all my heart, being called your daddy will _never_ make me mad at you, I am _honored_ that you would bestow that title on me, and I will do everything in my power to never break that trust you’ve given me to call me as such.”

“Mean it?”

“Have I ever lied to you, little one?”

Josh shakes his head lightly. “No. Not that I can remember, anyway.” He taps his chin thoughtfully. “When I get sick, you say that the medicine won’t taste yucky, but it always does, that’s a lie right?”

Oren snorts, chuckling softly beside him, and he smiles over at him, shrieking with laughter when fingers claw into his belly. “Now, you’re just being nitpicky, little one, but yes, that is a lie.” A finger wiggles into his side, and he squeaks with giggles, leaning away from it as much as he can, pressing deeper into the Archangel who’s lap he’s sitting on. “Have I lied to you about anything _else,_ think wisely when you answer, you little mouse, or I may lift you above my head and have a proper go at this little belly.”

Josh curls his fingers around his wrist, giggling brightly, and shakes his head. “Nohohoho! Dahahhahaaddy! Tihihihickles!”

…

“Daaadddddyyyyyy!”

Gabriel and Lucifer look up at the sound of the young voice calling from down the hall, Michael chuckles softly, shaking his head fondly, listening to the sound of little feet running down the hall. Raphael smiles, turning slightly to catch the small boy up, lifting him up to sit on his lap, offering him a small fork full of eggs.

Michael smiles at him from across the table. “Good morning, little Josh, did you have a good sleep?”

The small boy nods, swallowing his mouthful of eggs, curling his fingers around daddy’s other hand, pulling it up against his chest. “I had a bad dream, Uncle Micha, but daddy made it better, and I slept good after that.”

“A bad dream?”

The Healer hums, holding up another fork of eggs for the child to eat, and Josh takes the bite unperturbed. “Brad.”

That was all that needed said, Michael hummed, nodding his head in understanding, taking a sip from his coffee.

“Umm….” They both look over at the voice, Gabriel looks between the two of them before nodding pointedly down at the small child playing with the fingers of the Healer’s left hand, Lucifer nods in agreement to Gabriel’s silent inquiry, eyes focused on the boy in his younger brother’s lap. “Who’s the pipsqueak?”

The small boy pulls the thirdborn’s hand back into his chest. “I’m Joshua, but you can call me Josh.”

“Ummm…..Okay….”

Raphael chuckles softly, patting the boy’s belly lightly, and he giggles, hugging his left hand to his chest. “He is my charge, my little one, he’s been with us for a few months.”

Lucifer looks up from the child. “How’d you meet?”

The younger Archangel hum softly. “He prayed to me.”

Gabriel blinked. “He _prayed_ to you and you _answered_?”

“I don’t usually answer prayers, but I do listen, this little one prayed to me a number of times, always asking for the same thing without variation.” He passes the small boy his mug when he reaches out for it, wanting a sip. “I was curious after the last one and went to investigate. We met in the pew of a church.”

The Messenger leans forward. “What did he ask you for?”

“He asked me to help his father. He was…..He was a terrible human being. When I met him he was thin and battered, a large bruise covered the entire left side of his face, and instead of asking me to heal _him_ , he asked if I could make his father stop being so angry.”

The Morningstar hums. “And, when angry, his father would…”

Raphael nods. “Yes. I told him there was nothing I could do to help his father, but I could help him, and brought him back with me.”

Michael nods, setting his mug down, running his finger around the rim. “We found him a new home a month after he came.”

“Yes, we most _certainly_ did.”

The oldest Archangel nods lightly once more. “They were a loving couple, they loved him as if he were their own, but then the father lost his employment. We took him from one abusive home and gave him to another.”

The Healer nods, squeezing the boy closer for a moment, smiling at his soft giggles as he does. “I am giving him to no one else. He is mine and I am his.” Josh smiles up at him as he relaxes his grip. “Father’s talked a number of times in turning him into a fledgling.”

He looks up at their silence, even Michael’s staring him, and he raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“You’ve _talked_ to Father?”

“…Yes.” The way he says it gives the impression that it was a rather dumb question. “We talk often, He is quite enamored with little Josh, He comes to visit him frequently.” The Healer pokes the child on the nose for his attention. “You remember my Father, don’t you?”

Josh nods and giggles. “Grandpa’s beard tickles like Oren and Ak’s does!”

Michael smiles at him. “Joshua; God is my Salvation. It stands true.”


End file.
